


Baby, I'm Already There

by anti_ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Demon Family Values, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after 2.14, "Born Under A Bad Sign"<br/>—————<br/>The worst part, after all the other worst parts, was that he almost understood. The demon's thoughts were—scattered, at best. Like someone had screwed two logic boards together and jury-rigged it so that it always ran too hot, with lines crossing each other, and too many crevices where dust could collect. But somehow, hot and fractured as it was, it processed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Already There

**Author's Note:**

> Standard warnings for possession and lack of consent.

The worst part, after all the other worst parts, was that he almost understood. The demon's thoughts were—scattered, at best. Like someone had screwed two logic boards together and jury-rigged it so that it always ran too hot, with lines crossing each other, and too many crevices where dust could collect. But somehow, hot and fractured as it was, it processed.

His body didn't sleep that week, but the demon wasn't always active. She planned her actions, relayed orders, and did her best to destroy his life; but Sam's life had never been big enough that its destruction would take all of someone's day. There were times that he was aware of her standing still for hours, thoughts skipping from pain to pain, hurt to hurt. At first, he thought it was for his benefit, a show to subdue him with forced sympathy for torture remembered with his nervous system.

But when her mind got stuck on the second when her brother turned to shoot her over and over and over—when Sam knew how long Tom took to process between when the gun was in his hand and when he turned to his sister—when he remembered Tom's expression in his dreams for weeks to come—when the shot blended with memories of Tom protecting her from a minor god, taking her with him to destroy a town—when the sight of a gun triggered Tom's remembered laugh to echo down his spine, Sam understood.

She couldn't stop. If she did, if she did, then everything kept skipping through her on a loop. And with each pass, with each repetition, she lost something. Even he could tell. When she was focused—when Jo's warmth pressed against his body and Meg's words hissed from his mouth—everything was occupied with feeling her shivers, smelling her cold sweat. When she was not...

Even so, the only thing Sam said to her all week, when she was hiding from Dean and Sam knew it was almost over, was "It doesn't change anything." She only laughed. Later, when his body answered to him once more and Dean was already asleep, he held his hand in front of his face, curling and uncurling a fist in the motel's twilight. "It doesn't," he repeats, but she isn't there to hear.


End file.
